The objectives of this program project are to do ultrasonic instrumentation research, development and application using the latest techniques for the non-invasive quantitative measurement of clinically important cardiovascular variables including blood flow and cardiac and vascular anatomy. The developmental sequence is planned to evolve instruments that will be maximally effective in practical diagnostic situations. Establishment of these methods beyond initial feasibility is an essential feature of the program. Clinical research and applications using the devices developed by the program, is to be stimulated by direct technical support via instruments and specialized technical support personnel. Technology transfer leading to commercial development for widespread clinical availability is encouraged and considered to be an important part of the research and development sequence. Active support of the development of the field of non-invasive measurement via workshops, contributions to training programs and publications are all strong features of the program.